A semiconductor light-emitting device such as a light-emitting diode (LED) which is used in a lighting device, a display device, a traffic light etc. requires output of a higher level.
A light extraction efficiency of a semiconductor light-emitting device can be increased by providing a reflective metal layer on a rear side of an emission layer of the semiconductor light-emitting device such that light emitted from the emission layer toward a backside is reflected toward a front side.
However, when a distance between the emission layer and the reflective metal layer is increased, the light reflected by the reflective metal layer is laterally spread, which causes a problem of reducing a light quantity of a light flux extracted from the front side.